User talk:Creeper50
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Slender Man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Squidward I know why it isn't deleted, and I know that it won't be deleted. Reading the comments for the review goes through all of it. 1. I explained in the review and in the comments for the review that the things that later became cliche were not good and unnecessary in the first place. 2. This was also cleared up and brought up in the comments. That is, additionally, a very small point. 3. Oh, because it is based on a true story (which doesn't completely line up with the fictional story anyway), it must be good, right? No. If I wrote a poorly written version of the JFK assassination with no comprehension for English, it doesn't matter if it was based on a true story at all. I've moved on from "Squidward's Suicide", and I hope that one day people will stop asking me about it. I have nothing against you personally, I'm just sick of having to repeat the same points I've already made previously. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm fairly used to it, honestly. It never really has annoyed me or gotten me mad, and if you like the story, then good on you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:27, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: There's the spinoff appeal but I would strongly suggest taking it to Spinpasta first to get feedback as our standards are stricter for spinoff stories and only very high quality stories get passed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Off-topic forum may work, but I won't say it'll get much feedback. To post to the WW, you need a fleshed out premise/story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :The more content you have, the better the reviewers can help you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I already gave some feedback in your post on my blog. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:49, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Contest I've deleted your contest blog and forum post as all contests must first be approved by admins before they are allowed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:06, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: An advice section on instilling feelings of paranoia would be a little bit difficult as I couldn't think of too many methods or approaches. (Nor have I really written any stories that focused on that aspect) The best advice I can give would be to create a believable character and get the audience into their mindset. Why are they concerned, what is making them paranoid, and how they are addressing it? These are questions you should be asking while writing the story and letting the audience know the character's emotional state would go a long way. I'm afraid that's all the advice I can give, I would look into the mental illness section (or google "paranoia creepy pasta) for examples of how other authors write those types of stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:41, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :None that I can think of off the top of my head. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Clean up the grammar on it and fix the formatting. Then, I might take a look (I'm not really for reviewing off Wiki things, especially when they are spin-offs of something existing already). AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Soul Sand Upon taking a look at your pasta "Soul Sand," the first thing I noticed was the formatting and grammar errors, both of which need to be fixed. I would suggest that you comb through your pasta carefully. Proofreading is a very important part of writing. In terms of the actual story itself, I'm just not a fan of Minecraft pastas in general. None of them really appeal to me at all. It really wouldn't matter if it was written fantastically or haphazardly. I just don't find them very interesting for a good number of reasons (I shall list them, if you would like, leave me a message on my talk page.) In any case, I encourage you to keep writing. I took notice that, in the comments section, you have gained some support from those people who do enjoy Minecraft pastas, so by all means, do continue (; SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:07, October 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :The story has wide-spread capitalization, spelling, formatting, wording, plot and punctuation issues. I'd suggest looking over the quality standards and getting feedback and revising it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::You start multiple sentences with numbers without capitalizing them, your story is formatted so there's broken lines in the text like this (view in editor mode, and the ritual/plot feels fairly rushed/generic. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:15, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd suggest looking over other ritual pastas put on the site and seeing what is generic and what to avoid due to overuse. Numbers can't be capitalized so they need to be written out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:19, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your contest isn't a contest as much as it is a means for brainstorming. As Underscorre is currently on vacation, I'm turning this contest idea down as there really isn't much content here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :You'd have to completely write a new proposal as the current one is invalid. Writing up ideas is not a viable contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Look at the multitude of other contests we've had on the site. RuckusQuantum, Banningk1979, Underscorre, Rinskuro13 are a few that come to mind. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:25, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Review this, that being said, this is going to need a lot more fleshing out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC)